


Proposal

by elphiethropp



Series: Seasonal Fics (Prompt fills and oneshots) [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, I swear I write other pairings too, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphiethropp/pseuds/elphiethropp
Summary: Combining two prompts! "Domestic Jetra with the babies at Christmas?" and "I woke up early to perfectly balance the ring on the tree and then it got lost."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I probably got a little carried away with the second part, sorry! And I am also sorry about not finishing the other drabbles on time- I swear I will post them after Christmas! I just really wanted to finish this one on time. Happy holidays!

Petra stood back, and admired her work. The small box containing the ring was balanced between two branches. It was subtle, but it wouldn’t be missed easily- particularly by Jane’s eagle eyes. It looked perfect, even if she did say so herself. She had tied a ribbon around it in an extravagant bow, thanks to about thirty different YouTube tutorials, and she had spent hours deciding what to write on the gift tag. In the end, it was simply ‘Marry me?’, but she should get credit for _trying_ , at least.

She was planning on proposing that night, after Jane’s family had gone home and the children were asleep. This wasn’t something that she wanted an audience for- she had planned it out. Her proposal was going to be understated and incredibly romantic, like in the romance movies they watched together. Petra had purposely ignored the telenovelas. Their life was eerily similar to one as it was.

As she was thinking, she heard the sound of someone stirring, and knew that everyone else would be downstairs in 0.5 seconds, and she hurriedly sat down and picked up her mug of cold coffee.

“Hey,” yawned Jane as she walked in a few seconds later. “You’re already up?” She sank down next to Petra on the sofa, and sleepily kissed her cheek. Petra smiled in response.

“I wanted to check that everything was okay, you know? No evidence that ‘Santa Claus’ wasn’t responsible for all of this.”

Jane laughed. “Good thinking.”

Just then, Elsa rushed in, with Mateo and Anna hot on her heels.

“Good morning, guys!” Jane cried, a little over-enthusiastically. “Santa’s been, look!”

The twins were wide eyed in amazement. This was their first proper Christmas, Petra realised suddenly. The previous two, they had both been too young to realize what was going on. Mateo looked a little dazed too, though he was older.

That could be because they had so many presents. Petra had counted- the children each had fifteen wrapped presents, not including the tiny things in their stockings. Including the presents for Jane and Petra, as well as Jane’s family, and Petra’s to Rafael (she had put it there to attempt to mask the fact that she had no other family that hadn’t tried to kill her) the presents formed a mountain that was taller than Mateo. It must look an endless amount to toddlers.

With a yell of excitement, Anna leapt on the pile, only to be pulled back by Jane.

“No presents yet! We have to wait for Abuela and Papa!”

Anna pouted, and Elsa copied her. Mateo opted to look as though he was about to cry- lips trembling and eyelashes fluttering, seeming dangerously close to tears. It was a favourite trick of his. And Petra fell for it every single time.

“Maybe just one present each?” She suggested quietly to Jane. “It’s not fair to make them wait.”

Jane considered for a second, and then rolled her eyes. “Aren’t I supposed to be the soft one?” She murmured, before raising her voice. “Just one present each then. But Mom and I will pick which ones you open, okay?”

Petra knew why she had said that- they would make a beeline for the biggest presents, and then they would focus on nothing else all day. The big ones were their main presents: an obnoxiously large doll house for Anna, an easel and set of non-toxic paints for Elsa, in hope of stopping her from drawing on the walls all the time, and Mateo’s very first tricycle.

Petra and Jane hovered over the pile of presents, pretending to be closely inspecting them, while whispering to each other in low voices.

“We need to do one that they all got the same of, or they’ll be jealous.” Jane muttered.

“How about the new stuffed animals?” Petra suggested. “They’re the same, just different colours.”

Jane nodded. “You wrapped those, right?”

“Yes- well, I got someone at the Marbella to do it for me.”

“Petra!”

“What? You know I’m bad at wrapping.” She was about to mention how long it had taken her to perfect the bow on the ring box, but bit her tongue just in time.

Jane smiled, and shook her head. They gave the kids the presents, and then attempted to make them eat breakfast, which failed spectacularly. It was almost a relief when the doorbell rang, and Petra could stop spooning cereal into her protesting daughters’ mouths to answer the door to Rogelio, Xiomara, and Alba.

“Hi. Merry Christmas!” She tried her best to smile and look welcoming, and not like she had just realised that there were cornflakes in her hair.

“Merry Christmas, Petra.” Xiomara smiled back at her, and Alba chimed in with “Feliz Navidad.” Rogelio may have said something, but most of his face was covered by the large pile of presents he was carrying in his arms.

“Please, come in.” Petra gestured inside. “Do you need any help, Rogelio?”

“Nonsense.” He grunted. “I am perfectly capable of balancing these.”

It didn’t look like he was, but Petra smiled politely and stepped aside and followed him as he struggled his way into the living room.

“Can we open our presents now?” Whined Mateo.

Petra looked at Jane, who smiled and nodded. “I don’t see why not.” She said.

“Sí, abre mis primero!”

 Alba grinned, and handed identical packages to each of the children. There were squeals of delight, and a noise of paper tearing, and soon everyone was kneeling on the floor, opening their own presents and assisting with the children if they got stuck (Jane, as it turned out, was a big fan of tape).

In a way, it was Petra’s first Christmas in a while. While she and Jane had been dating last year, they had barely seen each other on the day- too focused on their own families, and Petra had been managing the Marbella’s Christmas dinner. This year, she was leaving Rafael in charge. But it had still been such a long time since she had done this that she was a little unsure of how it worked now the roles had flipped, now she was a mother and a partner -soon to be fiancée- and she was in charge. For the fifth time just that day, she thought about just how lucky she was to have Jane.

And everything was going well, too, a miracle for their family.

That was, until about half an hour later. The last presents were being unwrapped, and Rogelio handed Alba a gift bag. Petra wasn’t really paying attention, until she heard Alba make a confused noise. She glanced up, and was horrified to see her holding up the ring box that she had painstakingly tied up with ribbons. Rogelio was closest to the tree. He must have knocked the box off.

Petra’s heart started racing. This wasn’t how she wanted to propose to Jane- surrounded by their children and Jane’s family, all confused about the mystery box, though clearly not for long. Rogelio and Xo were already engaged, and he clearly wasn’t proposing to Alba, so it wouldn’t take a genius to work out that the only people left were-

“Jane? Petra?” Xiomara looked between them, quizzical. Jane shrugged, and slowly turned to look at Petra. Suddenly unable to bear meeting Jane’s eyes, Petra leapt up and grabbed the ring from Alba. She had to think quickly, and improvise, because none of her carefully planned speech was coming back to her now.

“Um…” She tried to stall. And Elsa could apparently sense what she was doing, because she looked up and saw the box in Petra’s hand.

“Another present?”

“Yes, it is. But, um, this is for Jane.” She looked at Jane, whose eyes were sparkling oddly, but her face was otherwise unreadable. “If you’ll have it.” Petra added quietly. And then, because it seemed like the right thing to do, she knelt back down, and held out the box.

“Petra…” Jane’s voice was soft, but Petra suddenly found herself gushing, powerless to stop the words that were spilling from her mouth.

“Jane, this-” she gestured at the mess all around them. “-this isn’t exactly how I planned for this to happen. But… I love you.” Now she chuckled nervously. “Obviously. And I know that I want this, all of it, forever. I want to spend every Christmas with you, exactly like this. I want to be a family. So Jane: Will you marry me?” Swallowing hard, she pulled off the ribbon and opened the box, revealing the ring. It was rose gold, with an intricate pattern carved into it, and a single diamond set in the centre. When Petra had seen it, it had taken her breath away. She just hoped that it would have the same effect on Jane.

It looked like it had. Jane had looked completely stunned the whole time that Petra was speaking, and Petra was beginning to wonder if she’d actually heard what she’d said. But when she opened the box, Jane gasped slightly.

“It’s beautiful,” She murmured.

Petra fidgeted. That wasn’t exactly an answer, and she was beginning to feel foolish- six pairs of eyes were staring at her in shock, and Jane was still gazing at the ring.

“So…?”

Jane looked up with a start, and then, to Petra’s immense relief, she grinned. “Of course I’ll marry you!”

“Oh, thank god.”

Jane laughed, and pulled Petra down to kiss her. And then again. And again. It was only after Alba cleared her throat that they finally pulled apart. Petra lifted Jane’s hand, and slid the ring on to her finger. It looked beautiful, and _right_ , as if from the second it was on, she couldn’t remember what her hand looked without it. She could feel tears in her eyes, and hurried to blink them away. But Jane stopped her. She was crying too, and she pulled her in for one last kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Petra. My fiancée.” They both laughed at that.

“Merry Christmas, Jane.”


End file.
